zlangfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Dalmate
Le Dalmate '''(nom original, '''Dalmato) est une langue romane qui fut parlée en Dalmatie, sur la côte Adriatique dans les actuels états de Croatie, Bosnie et Monténégro. Dans la réalité, la langue dalmate ne fut parlée que dans quelques villes de la côte : à Zadar (en Dalmate: Jadera ''; Ita. ''Zara), Trogir (Tragur ; Ita. Traù), Split (Splato~Spalatro ; Ita. Spalato), à Dubrovnik (Raŭgĭa ''; Ita. ''Ragusa) et Kotor (? ''; Ita. ''Cattaro) ; mais aussi dans quelques îles : Krk (Vekla~''Vikla ; Ita. ''Veglia), Cres (Krepsa ''; Ita. ''Cherso) et Rab'' (''Arba ''; Ita. ''Arbe). Chacun de ces points où l’on parlait autrefois le Dalmate possédait sa propre variété dialectale, bien que plusieurs spécialistes aient parlé d’une relative uniformité de la langue et qu’une bonne intercompréhension entre ses variétés soit supposée. Bien peu nombreuses sont les inscriptions qui nous soient restées dans cette langue pour pouvoir effectuer une étude détaillée qui en présenterait les différentes variantes. ~> Cette page a pour but de palier au déplorable manque d’informations disponibles en français sur le web à propos de la '''langue dalmate'. Je n’ai accès qu’à de maigres sources, dont certaines sont bien souvent invérifiables. Aussi je prierais mes lecteurs de bien vouloir pardonner les éventuelles lacunes que cette page pourrait présenter. Aussi, toute information supplémentaire ou aide est la bienvenue dans le but de constituer un article aussi complet que possible sur cette langue trop peu documentée.'' Burbur,'' le dernier locuteur de Dalmate On la croyait éteinte déjà depuis longtemps, mais la langue dalmate sommeillait encore dans quelques points isolés visiblement, puisqu'à la fin du XIX-ème siècle et à la surprise générale, un locuteur de Dalmate était localisé sur l'île de Krk, alors encore appelée par son nom italien ''Veglia. La langue dalmate s’est donc éteinte définitivement le 10 juin 1898, avec la mort de son dernier locuteur dénommé Tuone Udaina, dit Burbur '(qui signifie ''barbier ''en dialecte végliote ; en Ita. ''Antonio Udina), sur l’île de Veglia (auj. Krk). Celui-ci parlait encore, plus de vingt ans après la mort de ses parents, la langue que ceux-ci ne lui avaient pas directement transmise, mais qu’il avait appris tout de même en les entendant la parler entre eux (on parle dans ce cas de langue souvenir). Ce dernier locuteur fut découvert par surprise par le linguiste autrichien '''A. Ive qui reccueillit bon nombre d'informations (Cf. L'antico dialetto di Veglia[http://www.archive.org/stream/archivioglottolo09fireuoft#page/114/mode/2up L'antico dialetto di Veglia]). Puis ce fut le linguiste italien Matteo Giulio Bartoli '(1873-1946) qui étudia ce dernier vestige vivant d’une langue qu’on croyait éteinte depuis le XVI-ème siècle. Suffisamment de traces de cette langue purent heureusement être conservées, avant que ''Burbur ne meure accidentellement en 1898 en sautant sur une mine, emportant dans la tombe les souvenirs de la plus déplorable perte du domaine linguistique roman. Dialectes Le dalmate nous est connu sous trois variétés, et à des époques différentes : * 'Végliote '(nom original : Veklisun) : dialecte parlé sur l’île de Veglia (auj. Krk), miraculeusement sauvé juste avant de disparaître à jamais comme nous venons de le voir. Bartoli parvint à en établir une liste d’environ 2800 mots. * 'Ragusain ': dialecte parlé à Raguse (auj. Dubrovnik) jusqu’au XVI-ème siècle et dont nous avons des textes datant du XIV-ème siècle et quelques témoignages du XV-ème siècle, soit au total, environ 260 mots. [informations bienvenues] * '''Parler de Zara : connu grâce à une lettre du XIV-ème siècle. Il semble qu’une forte influence vénitienne s’y sente. [informations plus que bienvenues au sujet du dialecte de Zara] Description de la langue Noms de nombres * 1. joĭn ''– 2. ''doĭ ''– 3. ''tra ''– 4. ''katro ''– 5. ''čenk '' * 6. ''si – 7. sapto ''– 8. ''gŭapto ''– 9. ''nu ''– 10. ''dik '' * 11. ''jonko ''– 12. ''dotko ''– 13. ''tretko ''– 14. ''kŭatvarko – 15. čonko * 16. setko ''– 17. ''dikisĭapto ''– 18. ''dikidopto ''– 19. ''dikinu '' * 20. ''venč ''– 21. ''venč e joĭn ''– 22. ''venč e doĭ ... ''etc. * 30. ''tranta ''– 40. ''kŭaranta ''– 50. ''čonkŭanta – 60. sesŭanta '' * 70. ''septŭanta ''– 80. ''otŭonta ''– 90. ''nonŭanta ''– 100. ''čant ''– 1000. ''mel Verbes Conservation des 4 conjugaisons latines : ''-are,''' -ēre'', ''-ĕre'','' -ire'' * -ARE > -ur : CANTARE > kantur ''; CLAMARE > ''klamur ''; STARE > ''stur ''; TALIARE > ''tal’ur * -ERE > -ar : CADĒRE > kadar ''; HABERE > ''avar ''; VIDERE > ''vedar ''; VOLERE > ''blar ; BIBERE > bar * -ERE > -ro : COQUERE > kukro ; CRESCERE > kraskro ''; VENDERE > ''vĭandro * -IRE > -er : COPERIRE > koper ''; DORMIRE > ''dormer ''; SENTIRE > ''senter ''; VENIRE > ''vener '' - Conjugaison présent (sg) : ''saltaĭo, saltaĭ, saltaĭa - Imparfait (3º p) : saltŭa, potŭa, dekaĭa, dormŭa '' - Verbe être : * Présent : ''saĭ, saŭt, sant, saĭme, saĭte, saŭnt ''; * Parfait : ''foĭt ''(3 personnes?), ''foĭmo ''/ ''furimo, ?, foĭt ''(3º pl.) ; * Subjonctif imparfait : ''fŭas ''(pl. 1º p.), ''fŭaste ''(pl. 2º p.) ; * Participe passé : ''foĭt ''+ ''foste ''= ? - ''Blar ''(vouloir) - Présent : ''bŭaĭ, blaĭ, blaĭ, blaĭme, blaĭte, blaĭa - À part pour le verbe être, pas de parfait, on utilise un passé composé : jaĭ venoĭt = je suis venu ; avaĭte vedut = vous avez vu - Futur = Futur II latin : CANTAVERO > kantura = je chanterai - Conditionnel = Plus-que-parfait latin : CANTAVERAM > kanture ''= je chanterais - Participes passés : ''avoĭt ''= eu ; ''baĭt ''= bu ; ''bloĭt = voulu ; krepŭot ''/ ''krépŭata ''= crevé ; ''kŭars ''= courru ; ''kŭat ''= cuit ; ''daĭt ''/ ''dat ''= dit ; ''foĭt ''= été ; ''fŭot ''= fait ; ''naskoĭt ''= né ; ''potaĭt ''= pu ; ''praĭs ''= pris ; ''pĭars ''= perdu ; ''sentaĭt ''= senti ; ''stras ''= extrait? it. Stretto ; ''vedoĭt ''/ ''vedut ''= vu ; ''venaĭt ''= venu - Concordance des temps * ''Kand li vedara, in kola kal kredara = Quando li vedrò, allora ci crederò – Când îi voi vedea, atunci voi crede * Spĭata un paŭk che venara el tŭota = Aspetta un po’ che verrà il babbo – Aşteaptă un pic că va veni tata * Se jal me portŭose da bar, ju kantŭore = Se egli mi portasse da bere, io canterei – Dacă el mi-ar da de băut, aş cânta * Se ju vedar praĭma, ju te dure sul čol = Se avessi visto prima, ti avrei sculacciato – Dacă aş fi văzut înainte, ţi-aş fi dat la cur * Ju ti bule ligur = Io ti voglio legare/Io ti legherò – Eu te voi lega * Kun blaĭte dŭorme kosti soldi ? = Quando volete darmi (mi darete) questi soldi ? – Când îmi veţi da aceşti bani ? * Ju blaĭ bar desmun un paŭk di ven = Voglio bere (bevrò) domani un po’ di vino – Voi bea mâine un pic de vin * Kun ke fero el jaĭn tranta, el jultim del jan per venar al praĭmo, el ju čaput fuk toč el paluz del komisariŭot. Luk stŭa drante el komisiar, el kasŭor, e fero drante joĭn atŭar... Avas brusut toč : tra di a dorut el fŭok. = Quando s’era nell’anno ’30, l’ultimo dì dell’anno per venir al primo, pigliò fuoco tutto il palazzo del Commissariato. Là stavano (dentro) il commissario, il cassiere, e c’era dentro un attuario... Bruciò tutto : tre dì durò il fuoco. '''Pronoms personnels * EGO > jo / ju * TU > *''to'' * MIHI, TIBI, SIBI > me, te, se ''(formes longues en Roumain, ''mie, ţie…) * ME, TE, SE > me, te, se '' * MENE > ''maĭn ''(Cf. Rou.: mine) * NOS, VOS > ''no, vo ''(Rou.: ''noi,'' voi'') * NOS, VOS > noĭ, voĭ ''(Rou.: ''ne, vă) * Tu non saĭ per maĭn = Tu non sei per me * Vin kum maĭn = Vieni con me – Vino cu mine * Kaĭna kaŭk kum me = Cena qui con me Pronom obligatoire devant le verbe conjugué, comme en français : ju ve dikaĭa = je vous dis ; no te potaĭa takur? = peux-tu te taire ? ; ju kun toč kŭin ju favlŭa in veklisun = con tutti parlavo in veglioto Possessifs Fonctionnent comme en italien : n''ĭ'ena maĭa = madre mia ; ''la tu nĭena = tua madre ; la maĭa mol’er = mia moglie ; ''tu frutro ''= tuo fratello ; ''el su tŭota ''= suo padre '''Démonstratifs ECCUM + ILLE/ISTE : kosta mol’er = questa moglie ; kola jamna = quel’’anima ; kos jultro = quest’altro ; el jultro ''= l’altro ; ''kost juk = questo gioco ; kosta skol = questa scuola ; kol munčal = questo monticello ; kola basalka = quella chiesa Interrogatifs ki ''= qui - ''ko = quoi/que Substantifs Absence du pluriel en –s : CAMPUS / pl. CAMPI > kŭomp ''/ ''kimp ''; ''pŭark ''> pl: ''pŭarč ''(= porc) ; SOROR / pl. SOROREm > ''saŭr ''/ ''seraŭr ; HOMO / HOMINES > jom ''/ ''jomno Noms de jours : loĭne ''(lundi), ''mirte ''(mardi), ''zŭe ''(jeudi), ''vindre ''(vendredi) ''ple ''/ ''pe ''= plus (pr comparaison); ''ple grev = plus grave ; maŭro ''= grand Lexique Français – Dalmate (Végliote) * abeille = jŭop * agneau = sugol * aiguille = jŭak * allumer = imprandro * amandier = midul * appeler = klamŭar ~ klamur * asseoir (s') = sedŭor * auge = daŭk * basilique = basalka * beau-frère = komnut * bélier = berbek * bergerie = musun ~ mazon * blanc = jŭalb * boeuf = bu * bois = lank (pl. lanč) * bois (je) = baĭo * brûler = ardar * buis = bos ~ bus * caniveau = daŭk * cendre = kanaĭsa * cent = čant * cerisier = kris * chaise = katraĭda * champ = kŭomp * champs (pl.) = kimp * châtaignier = kesten? * chaux = klak * chemise = kamaĭsa * chenille = rìkula * cheval = kavul * chèvre = kŭobra * chien = kŭon * ciel = čil * cinq = čenk * cire = kaĭra * citerne = gusterna * clé = kluf * combien (pl.) = kŭinč * corbeau = kŭarv * coudre = koser * couverture = kerpatur * crochet d'assemblage = kataĭna * crois (je) = kraĭd * croix = kraŭk * cru = kroĭt * cuisine = kočaĭna * cul = čol * cygne = kûf ~ kûp * dame = dumna * déjeûner = prandar * dents (pl.) = dĭanč * dîner = kenur * dire = dekro * direct = drat * dis (je) = daĭk(o) * dix = dik * dos = dŭas * eau = jakŭa * éclat (copeau) = jaska * église = basalka * étoiles, pl. = stale * faim = fum * femme = dumna * fer = fĭar * feu = fuk * figuier = faĭk * fil retors de chanvre = kanapĭel * filet = raĭt * fourmi = formaĭka * foyer = kamaĭn * frêne = gŭarn * frire = fregur * frites (Fpl.) = frete * ginestre = ginastra ~ ginistra * glace = glas * gorge = gaŭla * goûter = marĭanda * grain (blé) = grun * heure = jaŭra * hirondelle = rondaĭna * huit = gŭapto * laine = lŭona * lait = lŭat * lieu = luk * lièvre = lipro * lin = laĭn * lit = l'at * lune = loĭna * maison = kŭosa ~ kŭoza kesa * maisonnette = kŭoseta * manger = mančur * mois = maĭs * mort = mŭart * neige = naĭ * noyer (arbre) = nuk * nuit = nŭat * nuque = naŭk * oie = jaŭka * olivier = olea * or = jaŭr * orge = vuarz * palais = palŭoz ~ palas * pelote = glaŭmo * pieds nus = diskŭalz * pierre = pitra * plein = plaĭn * pleurer = plungre * poitrine = pĭat * pommier = maĭl * porc = pŭark * porcherie = kasŭol * porcs (pl.) = pŭarč * pou = pedoklo * poule = galaĭna * poulet = pŭol * poutre = trŭa * puce = pulko * puer (il pue) = fit * puits = puč * queue = kaŭda * quittance (dette) = aptagi (< grec εκταγή) * quoi = ke * repas = kaĭna ; prints * rique (rouane) = drekno * rive = raĭpa * sang = sŭang * sangsue = sansaĭk * santé = santut * semer = semenur * sœur = saŭr * sœurs (pl.) = seraŭr * soie = saĭta ~ sata * soif = saĭt * soir = saĭra * souris = surko * table = maĭsa * tisser = tesŭor * vache = baka * veau = buč * ver = vĭarm * vieille dame = vetrŭona * vipère à corne = karnoĭt '''Zlang!' - 2006-2015 Catégorie:Dalmate